


Magnus Bane and his alternate Alec

by 95angels



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95angels/pseuds/95angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set two weeks after the Behind the Looking Glass party at the institute and Alec comes across Magnus Bane... but is it the same Magnus Bane that he's come to know?<br/>ps. I know AU! Alec is out and proud but in this story he's still not out yet <br/>Xo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnus Bane and his alternate Alec

Magnus Bane and his alternate Alec

Alec sat outside Java Jace, Clary at his side and Izzy and Simon facing him. Simon was making a terrible joke about the latest Star Wars movie and Isabelle laughed, eyes brightening up as she stared up at Simon from behind her glasses. Alec rolled his eyes at his little sister; she liked Simon too much.

Not that Alec was any better. He’d been secretly seeing Magnus Bane since the Behind the Looking Glass party up at the Institute two weeks ago. Magnus had a weird knack for attempting to predict his and Alec’s future,

“One day...” Magnus had said, his eyes scrunching up as he intensely gazed at his tarot cards, “one day Alexander, we will be married and... have two sons...”

 Alec had chuckled at that. Married? To Magnus Bane? The cute guy with the terrible TV commercial? Alec had barely begun to accept his feelings; marriage was a complete other world. An alternate universe.

Alec shook his head, bringing himself back to the present only to realise that Simon, Izzy and Clary were staring at him,

“You don’t agree Alec?” Izzy asked him and Alec stared at her, blankly.

“Agree?” Alec was so confused but just as Simon was about to reply, Alec heard his name shouted from behind. The sun shone into Alec’s face as he swivelled around and stood up from the bench. He scrunched up his eyes and as they refocused he realised with a heavy jolt in the pit of his stomach that Magnus Bane was standing before him.

Heat rushed through Alec’s body and he was faintly aware that his cheeks had likely turned crimson from the sudden burst of sensation in his stomach.

But Magnus did not look like Magnus at all. At least, not the way that Alec knew him. The usual, primly brushed back hair was spiked upwards and its tips looked like they’d been dip dyed in red. Magnus’ eyes were lined with eye liner, making his brown irises darken... making him seem lustful. The thought drove Alec’s insides to coil up tightly as he swallowed, his mouth had suddenly turned dry. Gone was the cosy sweater that Magnus always wore and instead Alec found himself staring at a Magnus in a soot black suit jacket and while he was wearing a brown shirt beneath it, it was almost all unbuttoned, revealing Magnus’ toned chest beneath. Adorning his neck and hands were numerous glittering amulets and rings and his leather pants were skin tight, hugging the man’s legs in all the right places. Alec knew he was staring and yet he could not pry his eyes away. The Magnus Bane standing before Alexander right now was - in two words - glitteringly sexy.

“Magnus Bane? The guy from the commercial? How does he know you, Alec?” Clary had spoken up from behind Alec and suddenly Alec remembered his friends were still there. He tried to pull himself together as he turned back to finding them staring up at him. Even Jace was staring, amusedly from behind the Java Jace till. Isabelle was smirking, knowingly and Alec fought the urge to roll his eyes at her.

“Um, when he turned up at the party the other day, turns out he and I both like... puppies?” Alec replied, almost questioningly and Simon raised his eyebrows as he stared at Magnus Bane.

“That guy likes puppies? Likes them for dinner, maybe.” Simon stated and this time Alec rolled his eyes at the dork that his sister was so fond of.

“I better go see what he wants...” He said and began walking over to where Magnus stood; his heart racing in his chest so loudly that Alec was scared someone would hear.

“Magnus,” Alec began, stopping in front of the man, now out of earshot from his friends.

Magnus’ eyes ran down Alec’s body and a shiver ran through him, stripping him of oxygen. He was out of breath just by the mere glance Magnus gave him. Dear God.

“Alexander, you look refreshingly well,” Magnus purred, his dark cat-like eyes shimmered with something deeper than lust.

“I wish I could say the same about you Magnus.” Alec replied, his voice surprisingly steady compared to the flurry of emotion racing through his veins.

Magnus smirked and turned around and began walking away and Alec found himself rushing to catch up with him. Alec grabbed his arm, pulling Magnus back.

“Where are you going?” Alec asked, angrily, “you come here; you embarrass me in front of my friends. They don’t know about us, they don’t know anything.”

Magnus looked astonished at Alec’s outbreak and a second later his expression turned sad and wistful as though remembering something.

“Is that what you want Alexander? To lie to your friends and family about who you are?” Magnus leaned in to whisper in Alec’s ear, his voice was low and tender.

Alec’s mind was buzzing, both from the close proximity of Magnus and from the words he’d just uttered. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, unsure of how to phrase what he wanted to say.

“You- you’re confusing me.” Alec finally managed, wrenching his gaze from Magnus’ dark golden eyes. He did not want to hide things from his friends and family but he was so scared too, scared of being rejected by the people he loved, scared of not being accepted for who he is. He was terrified and he wanted rid of the fear. He didn’t want to hide from his true self any longer.

“Just do what you feel is right, Alexander.” Magnus said and so Alec did.

He grabbed Magnus’ shirt, scrunching the sides up in his fists and pulled him towards him, their lips meeting in between. A thousand colours exploded as the two young men merged their lips into one, moving harmoniously together. Magnus’ deep musky scent was so different to the usual perfumed Magnus that Alec was used, that he found himself immersed in it. Almost as though he was drugged. Alec parted his lips, wanting nothing more than to explore the mouth of the man in his arms and Magnus happily complied, his lips parting also. Their tongues clung to each other, a fierce dance of the dominant and Magnus’ arms circles around Alec’s neck, tangling his hands in his lush hair, pulling gently at the ends. Alec moaned into Magnus’ lips and tightened his hold around Magnus’ waist. Alec closed his eyes, losing himself in the taste and the feel and the sensations flooding his bloodstream and he was acutely aware that his friends were watching him kiss this beautiful man, somewhere in the background. But for once Alexander Lightwood did not care what people thought. All he cared was finally being able to hold the man he desired - the man he craved – and not feeling a hint of fear at all.

By Malak (@poseybiebers – twitter)

 

 


End file.
